A New bounty (Chapter 1)
by bandit360
Summary: "Kamikaze looked up from her weapons magazine, noticing a mouthwatering smell coming from the kitchen. Maybe it would be pizza, chicken wings, maybe even something more delicious. " (Chapter 2) Enjoy! See author's notes for more. ;) A collab story in which my galactic bounty hunter OC's try and capture the paladins of voltron. Thank you for reading!
1. Chapter 1

**A New Bounty**

It was night on the planet of Kaji, the Nova Corporation headquarters. The Nova worked to protect law, order, and justice throughout the galaxy. But-not everyone appreciates this supposed law and order.

They made not a sound as they slinked around the capital city of Wakusei. Maybe a slight 'Whoosh' here and there. One might expect that they were back on their ship the ravager. One also might expect that they were the normal street rats who sulked around the dull skyscrapers for scraps. Unless of course they did not catch a glimpse of a bright red trench coat, or a silver sword. These were not ordinary criminals-these were 2 of the most infamous, and dangerous cons in the Milky Way. One was Goanna Grey, a renowned soldier from the revolutionary war, who always wore a bright red hued trench coat and carried a upgraded musket. The other was a notorious bounty hunter, Kamikaze Kisaragi, known for her swordsmanship and piloting abilities. Both were deadly and cunning.

"Goana, you know this city better than me, and however much I hate it, you do know were the Nova Headquarters is, correct?" Kamikaze muttered as they jumped of another rooftop. They both did'nt land as quitley this time and immidedley cringed at their failed attempt at landfall.

"Uh, huh. I told you not to doubt me, but here we are. Anyway the main building should be up here, and at the rate we are going it should take us about-" She immediately stopped for a moment to figure out her calculation. Her face looked as if multiple gears in her brain were turning, and running rampid inside her brilliant mind, and then-"five more minutes. But it could have been quicker if we had taken a portal. And why did we have to come here anyway, I mean there are tons of other affordable 'retailers'. Watto, I heard got another shipment, and of course there's always the black market. " Goana returned.

"Well, for one we need a ship, a fast ship, and a high quality one. We can't risk it, after all, you and I have to have a reputation. And the Nova Corporation has tons and tons of ships, they wouldn't notice if one went missing . . . " Kamikaze replied with a smirk.

"Oh, yes they would!" Hissed Goana. They could slowly see the sun rise as the Nova HQ building came into view.

"Fine, fine. Maybe they might, but this is _so_ much more fun. " Kamikaze grinned.

"I guess you're right." Said Goana with a mischievous smile. They could slowly see the sun rise as the Nova HQ building came into view. The structure looked as if it had been pulled straight from a science fiction movie. It had sleek outer walls, mostly a pure white color. And of course the Nova logo was placed at about the very tippy top of the building. Once they sneaked down to the entrance way, and bypassed the security footage then Goana willed a portal to whisk them into the inside. As they went through the interior of the fortress they made sure they were not being might of taken a few papers of the desks that they passed, only to stay up to date with news, of course. Goanna grabbed a file on wanted Villains, as well as 'heroes' Then they made their way outside into the open air hangar. Where they both saw many of the Nova's newest and finest model aircraft. Suddenly a deep male voice stopped them-

"What do you think you two are doing in a Nova operated hangar? " The two 13 year olds spun around rapidly to find a middle aged man in a beige Nova Uniform.

"Wait. You look familiar. Who are you exactly?" The Nova officer inquiered.

"Well this is my dearest friend Jane, and I'm Gracy. We somehow got lost in the downtown area, and stumbled upon this base. " Goana lied. It was pretty believable, it seemed to fool the Nova officer for a bit, but then he stepped out of the trance. Kamikaze slowly started to back away from the commotion towards one of the larger ships.

"No! Now I know. Your Goana Grey and Kamikaze Kisaragi. Your one of this galaxies biggest threats, and your coming with me." He did not ask this as a question, or a statement. It was a demand, and it was obvious that of they did not come with him now there would be more consequences. Unfortunately for the officer, they were used to this and had perfected their routine.

"Welp, hate to burst your bubble, but officer we won't be coming with you. ". Kamikaze yelled from the top of a cockpit. Her classic attitude in motion.

"Grey, Kisaragi get down here NOW! This is your last chance! " Goana raced into a smaller fighter ship and began to start its take off routine, and soon both of the criminals were in the air, the muffled yells of the officer fading away as they jumped into lightspeed.

"This is ravager 2.0. Where would you like to fly? Also connect your fighter to the main command ship, so we can decide where we want to go. Over. " Kamikaze radioed Goanna. Imminently after there was a slight jolt, and a closing sound and slight fission sound, then a radio call came in.

"I'm connected. Coming into the main cabin now. " Goana radioed back. Once Joana arrived in the main part of the ship, they both explored it. The ship had multiple rooms. One was a large common room where they could sit, eat and talk. It had a large table, a full kitchen, and many stools, and chairs.

"Oh my- they have a kitchen! A full kitchen! You have no idea what magic I could work in here! " Goanna gushed, shaking kamikaze rapidly.

"Ok, Ok, Ok." Let's look at the sleeping area". Kamikaze exclaimed, trying to escape Goana's grasp. Joana followed kamikaze into another section of the ship, the sleeping quarters. There were 2 rooms next to each other on one side of the hall and 2 more adjacent to them. As they looked inside, they noticed that each of the bedrooms contained a bunkbed and then a study area. Then they walked out to explore the training room. It was a rounded room, with weapons around the outside and a sand pit in the middle. It seemed small for a training room, but it would do.

Then they walked back to the common room area, and both jumped on the couch. Goana pulled out a folder from her coat, with the words 'Heroes' marked in bright red ink. Kamikaze inched closer to her, wondering what were the continents of the file. They began to flip through the folder and found a couple of heroes. Goanna flipped through the pages quickly, and stopped abruptly at a page titled ""paladins of Voltron".

"Wheeew. " Kamikaze whistled "The paladins of voltron. Hey, there worth a lot of credits, and it gives us their coordinates, names, even personal facts. You thinking what I'm thinking? "

"No, I want to have a meeting with the paladins of voltron, I think we could be great friends. " Goana replied sarcastically. "Of course I'm thinking what you are thinking! "

"Alright, get to the engine room, and supe up our ship! I want it flying at least 500 parsecs a minute! Get the guns powered up." Yelled Kamikaze." I'll be in the cockpit with the folder! C'mon, let's go! It's not time to wait! We are going to the Saakar system, coordinates 01: 38: 45. And we're gonna catch ourselves some paladins! Ha, Ha, Ha!"

Authors Notes-

Hi! Any feedback would be nice! Tell me what you liked (or disliked :( about this chapter!) Please also suggest ideas, and thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Paula-A City on the Outer Rim**

Kamikaze looked up from her weapons magazine, noticing a mouthwatering smell coming from the kitchen. Maybe it would be pizza, chicken wings, maybe even something more delicious. She stood up stretched with her arms over her head, and yawned. _Well, I guess sitting down in a cockpit for 12 hours, has to take its toll eventually._ The con thought to herself. Then she stood up, flipped the ships controls on to auto-pilot and followed the delightful smell, through the common room, and into the kitchen. There she found Goana cooking away, sauteing, demi glazing, basting, browning, searing, and more. Her eyes and mind focused on cooking like her life depended on it. If there was a galactic masterchef, the winner would definitely be Goana Grey. No doubt. Kamikaze decided to walk back into the common room, careful to not disturb the chef at work.

Soon enough, Goana arrived at the table carrying two full bowls of . . .

"Ramen!" Kamikaze screeched excitedly , all her willpower destroyed. Goana smiled.

"You-the merciless, destructive, notorious bounty hunter who is wanted in over a123 systems, likes _ramen_?" Goana probed.

"For one, don't embarrass me. I'm wanted in _over 158_ systems." Kamikaze mused. " Two, what's not to like? "

"I will never understand you." Goana said with a sigh.

"You don't have to." Kamikaze remarked, but it was barely audible over the noisy slurps of ramen she was eating.

"Well you better eat that all up, it's the last of the food. " Goana said, as she politely took a bite of the ramen.

"I'll look at the closest route to a planet after dinner. Do you know what other than food we need?" Kamikaze asked.

"We should get some more water, also more fuel, the ship was low on it when we-um,uh -"

"Borrowed it." Kamikaze filled in.

"Yeah, also some tools, for me to improve the ship, and maybe some blankets and sleeping bags as well as some more paint, I want to customize our ship a bit. It looks to generic. "

"Agreed". Kamikaze nodded. "Let's get to bed early, I don't want to run in to any more Nova officers, or worse." She said placing her bowl in the sink, and walking back to the cockpit.

"Alright, well, see you in the morning. " And with that Goana went to explore her new bunk. She walked inside. Again, like a blank canvas. That got her thinking. One Bunk bed, and a desk area. She rummaged through her messenger bag, and found what she was looking for. _Finally_. She thought, as she pulled out a paintbrush and paints from the depths of her pack. She did not waste any time. She painted a mural of a space battle, on her wall above her bed. Painted meadows, and grasslands, rainforests and tundras, with brilliant shades of blues, and greens. But the masterpiece was a beautiful realistic portrait of Princess Allura, positioned above her desk- so Goana could see her from all angles of the square shaped room. Her Altean marks highlighting her dark tones of her sharp face. The princess's hair flowing like a waterfall. She sighed satisfied with her work, flopped down on her bed and soon was fast asleep.

As Goana awoke, she realized that the ship had stopped moving. _That must mean we're there_. She thought. Goana was surprised to find that when she entered the cockpit to find Kamikaze sound asleep. She chuckled to herself _-of all the people in the galaxy . . . Anyway I might as well leave her be. I can do all the shopping on my own. Right?_

She quietly tiptoed into the common room and grabbed her musket and shoved it into her bag. Then she quietly exited out of the aircraft. It was only then did she notice that they were extremely far away from the city. It was still pretty, quite amazing at that. There were rolling hills, grassy meadows, with plants slowly swaying in the wind. The tops of buildings rose just from the trees. The sun was shining down above her, warming her to the perfect temperature. She wondered what it might be like to live a peaceful life out in the countryside, not a care in the world. No Nova corporation officers coming after you, no life of danger, no excitement. She laughed to herself. And with that Goana Grey turned from the meadow, and began to trek down to the city.

The city of Paula was a hub of street vendors, carts, and people. The streets were crowded-it seemed easy to get lost. She was careful to hide her iconic read coat from the prey of the public eye, hoping to avoid a run in with any unwanted attention. At this point she had picked up fuel and mechanical tools from a old man who lived on the outskirts of town, for only 2 credits. It seemed that their money went far on the outer rim. She was also able to grab paint from a wealthy artist, and once Goanna had painted a portrait of her, she recognized Goana's skill immediately, and generously gave her about 30 paint tubes, a pallet, and more brushes. She also played for mattresses, sleeping bags, and pillows, as well as blankets from the same vendor. She bought Kamikaze a pistol too. All that was left was food.

While she was exchanging her credits for some vegetables, a salesman got her attention.

"All right! Step on up! If you can beat Chef Gordon RamsBottom, you will earn 2000 credits worth of kitchenware, utensils, and other glorious items! C'mon don't be shy! " Yelled the salesman. Goana heard this and immediately was attracted like a moth to a lamp. _This was what she needed._

"I would like to challenge him. "Goanna exclaimed, confidence radiating off her voice.

"You. A little girl. Thinks she has what it takes to beat Ramsbottom? In your dreams! " He roared.

"You haven't seen me cook!" Goana returned, fire in her eyes.

"Fine! Just don't be disappointed when all your hopes are crushed. "He said with a smirk.

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that." Said a voice from behind her. _Kamikaze_. Kisaragi was comfortably sitting on top of a tree, legs folded, perfectly calm. Joana almost burst into a grin when she saw her partner in crime backing her up. As far as anyone knew, Kamikaze never stood up for anyone but herself. Maybe not all the rumors about her were true.

"And who must you be?" The salesman sneered.

"Someone who could kick your *Beep in about 2 minutes. Tops." Kamikaze unsheathed her sword out of it's scabbard a bit, just so he could see the light shining off the silver blade.

"Was that a threat? Is that supposed to be threatening?" The salesman remarked, visibly scared.

"It depends." Kamikaze retorted. "Are you gonna let this girl cook or not?"

Soon enough Joana was inside a noisy kitchen facing off one of the top chefs in the galaxy. The challenge was deserts. Both Joana and Ramsbottom were sweating, and working their hardest. This was what Joana had lived for, and prepared for her entire life. She could not lose. The challenge went by in a blur, and in the blink of an eye both chef RamsButt and Joana Grey were presenting their desserts to the judges.

"Today judges I have prepared for you a dark chocolate brownie, with a chocolate dome, warm caramel sauce, and a rich chocolate ganache. Enjoy." Goana elaborated.

"The whole dish is extremely rich and decadent. I love it. " One of the Judges exclaimed.

"I am blown away by the chocolate dome! You really thought out of the box here! " Another judge complemented.

"The combination of a classic caramel and chocolate was perfect, well done." The last judge praised. Goana was beaming like she was on cloud 9. Now it was the time for RamsBottom to present his desert.

"Judges I have made a pear, and fig mascarpone tartlet. " Ramsbottom explained.

"Elegant and very sophisticated. " The first judge commended.

"However, the mascarpone filling is very wet, and therefore made your tart have a soggy bottom, and is not very pleasant to eat. " The second judge critiqued.

"I have to agree with my fellow judge it was very soggy, and the fruit did not blend well together. "

"Now we will find out the winner shortly. The judges must deliberate for a bit. " The salesman yelled.

"Today the judges agreed unanimously, that the winner is - " Goana closed her eyes, and hoped, and dreamed it would be her. She could not lose. Never. "GOANA GREY! " Goana jumped up and down, overcome with happiness. She pinched herself once to make sure it was not a dream.

"My God! I just beat Chef Gordon Ramsbottom!" She muttered to herself, while over the celebration in the busy streets she could hear Kamikaze screaming-

"That's my friend! Ha Ha Ha! "

After they had claimed Goana's prize, both of them had begun to walk up the hill. "Hey so why didn't you get up at the right time? Your alarm was set, right? " Goana asked curious why her comrade didn't come into town with her immediately.

" Well, I wanted some more information about the paladins and their ship. I found out that their leader is shiro, the leader of the black lion, therefore voltron. Also some more info about the other paladins, for example, that Lance likes girls-a little too much, and more. And, that they are going to be making landfall on the forest moon of Kaysheen soon. So that will be our first stop. "

"So when do we start?" Goana wondered.

"When we get these supplies into the ship. Then it will be about 3 decathebes to get to Kaysheen, if i'm gonna pilot the whole way. Anyway, the space near Kaysheen is heavily Nova occupied, so I'll have to find us routes- ". Kamikaze explained. While opening the bay doors with a 'whoosh' 'click'. She motioned for Goana to get inside.

"What if I flew a bit? " Goana questioned. Hope in her voice.

"No. Now get in the ship. I've got to chart the course, I'm the only one who has been there before. " Kamikaze replied blankly.

"Fine. I guess it's true" Goana sighed. As she hopped into the aircraft.

"Could you mind-I mean, I saw your paintings in your room, and I was wondering if you could do some art in rest of the ship? 'Cause I mean your room- and well that was amazing! " Kamikaze smiled, and walked into the cockpit.

"Sure!" Goana grinned, following her comrade into the control room.

"Ok, so back to the task at hand-we will get to Kaysheen in about three decatheebes, then find a place to ambush the padins. " Kamikaze elaborated, as she Flipped a switch, which then illuminated the control panel. "You should probably get back into your room, take off in five. If you would like to get the kitchen set up, or cook dinner it would be perfect as well. " Kisaragi directed.

"Alright. " Goana replied, and moved quickly into her bedroom. When she opened the door she was pleasantly surprised by the bright colors, she had painted earlier. She took her seat at her desk with the portrait of Allura over it. The pale light bulb shining a dull glow around the room. "Dinner can wait. You can't. Don't worry princess, i'm coming. "


	3. Chapter 3

**The Road to Kaysheen**

The Ravager 2.0 was hurtling through outer space to get to the Nova occupied planet of Kaysheen. To even step foot in that sector was suicide for bounty hunters and wanted men or women, for the Nova had set up a armed blockade around the planet. But, Goana Grey and Kamikaze Kisaragi were willing to do anything for those credits.

"Rise and shine. I repeat, I need you in the cockpit. " Kamikaze Kisaragi radioed through the loud speaker. The message echoed through the whole aircraft. Goana tore her covers off, and opened her small airplane-like window looking out onto the galaxy around the ship. It was beautiful, purples, blues and blacks. This was so vast, nothing like earth.

"Don't make me have to come and get you! " Kisaragi threatened over the loudspeaker. With this Goana jumped out of her bed, and raced down the ship to the cockpit. The last thing she wanted was a ticked off swordsman bounty hunter.

"Coming!" Goana yelled back at the con. She ran into the cockpit, panting. "What?" When Kamikaze turned around she saw she looked extremely sleep deprived. There were large circles under her eyes, were usually there was black camo paint, and her almost always neatly combed hair was tossed back into a messy bun with rouge strands coming from this way and that.

"Could you prep the weapons and backpacks? " Kamikaze asked, almost asleep.

"Uh, sure, but you look pretty tired, it might be better if I flew on your course and you lied down for a bit. " Goana offered, a hopeful tone in her voice.

" . . . I guess." Kamikaze answered. "But if you remotely fly off the marked course I will personally capture you and auction you off to the Nova corps. " The bounty hunter threatened. This didn't seem to resonate with Goana so Kamikaze added-

"And throw away all your kitchenware. " Kamikaze smirked. She knew Goana's achilles heel.

"You wouldn't be so cruel." Goana's confident smile turning into a horrified grimace. "Ok, I know-stay on the course. Now get some rest. " She ordered. "And please don't throw away my kitchenware. "

"Fine. " And with that Kamikaze picked up her backpack, shuffled out of the cockpit with a wave of 'sayonara'. As soon as the pilot had left, Goana had jumped into her seat, and marveled at the rows and rows of illuminated buttons. She was forbidden to move the ship, but still felt nice to feel the steering gear in her hands, she pretended to move it about, just lightly touching it. As she was playing with it she felt her elbow hit a button, and suddenly a message was displayed on the screen "Disengaging from main course, enabling manual steer." Goana thought is was nothing, how was she supposed to know that it could bring the ravagers crew to their dooms?

Kamikaze walked into the rear of the ship, and opened up the door to her room. It was a typical nova room, just the same as Goana's, desk and a bunk bed. Unlike Goana she had not had the time to spruce it up, she had been in the cockpit for the majority of their voyages. She took some of the ripped sheets Goanna had found and fashioned them like curtains over her window just to give her privacy. She decided to finish it when she awoke, and moved on to the sleeping situation. She grabbed a sleeping bag, and pillow, and climbed up to the top bunk, laying down on the top mattress and flattening out her sleeping bag so she could fit into it. It was not long after she had set up her sleeping aragement when she started snoozing.

Kamikaze was awakened by a large siren blaring-coming from what? The ship? That's right! The ship! She had left Goana in charge! Aw, shoot! Kamikaze cursed, a she crawled out from her sleeping bag, and ran out of her bunk area, and into the cockpit.

"What did you do? " Kamikaze growled. Leaning on the captain's seat that Goana was currently occupying.

"Nothing-I mean, I just flipped the switch here accidentally, and well we might off gone off course .. ."

"Might!?" Kamikaze roared, as the ship came out of lightspeed." We could have ran into a planet, or collided with a meteor, or, or, or-"

"Um, I think we might have bigger problems." Goana spoke, and pointed to the enormous Nova blockade that endured.

"Move. Now. " Kamikaze ordered, eyes fixated on the fleet of Nova craft. For once Goana listened to Kamikaze and stood up from the chair and sat in the one next to her, for the sake of her and her cookware's wellbeing.

"I'm just gonna move over here, um yeah, need anything?" Goana asked politely, hoping to get back on Kamikaze's good side. Kamikaze ignored her and put on her head-set, and pushed the steering wheel forward, knowing that the only way to escape the fleet was to hide in plain sight.

"Should I get to the main turret?" Goana inquired.

"Stay here. We won't have to fight our way out. " Kamikaze answered. A radio call notice appeared on the flight screen, and kamikaze pressed the 'admit' button on the control panel, while beginning to rummage through her pockets.

"This is the Nova command ship, the _Liberty_ , what is your business on Kaysheen? " A deep male voice demanded.

"I am here to drop supplies off, to help support the Nova forced in the Avacada province. " Kamikaze misled.

"To allow you and your craft beyond the blockade you must provide your Nova access code. " The male required.

"Yes, of course." And Kisaragi took out a crumpled piece of paper and unfolded it and read off one of the numbers. "Code is 2370462." Then refolded it and shoved it into her pocket before Goana could catch a glimpse. There was faint typing noises through the microphone. It must have been the Nova officer checking the code on his computer.

"You are cleared for admission beyond the blockade. Nova airship 2370462. A notification for all Nova soldiers is that the Paladins of Voltron will be arriving on Hexday this week, and will be assisting in our search for the fugitive Kamikaze Kisaragi. We have heard that they are going to attempt to recruit her known associate Goana Grey, and turn her into a double agent to work for the Nova. But, you will find out more at the meeting soon. "

"Thank you, I can't wait to learn more. " Kamikaze responded, with a grin as she sped up the ship towards the forested planet of Kaysheen, past the blockade.

"Ah, the Nova corporation-must be a shame to always be a step behind us. " Goana murmured, and with that Kamikaze laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Beyond the Blockade**

Goana Grey, was a soldier, loyal to her troops, and loyal to her allies. She was trained to be true to anyone she set upon. It was not in her spirit to become a double agent. But her so-called partener Kamikaze Kisaragi had insisted, claiming, 'it could be beneficial to have a spy on the inside, to break the paladins from the interior and watch them crumble from afar.' Goana refused in the beginning, but obliged when she remembered that Kamikaze might be still angry about the whole piloting incident, she decided to do this for her kitchen utensils sake.

They had gone over the plan, several times. There was no way they could mess it up. Their foolproof idea, was to have Goana take the escape pod down to the Nova Corps base on Kaysheen, and have Goana act as if she had barely escaped Kamikaze, almost if she had been betrayed. This would hopefully seem believable enough to the Nova Corps Officers(Aka NC). From their previous run ins, the Nova officers weren't the brightest crayons in the box. But, only time could tell. From that point forward Goana would go to the Nova corporation, vowing revenge on kamikaze for 'betraying' her, asking them if she could assist them in their hunt for her, or help the Paladins of Voltron. Once she gathered enough information on them the duo could strike, and earn their reward.

Soon it was time for Goana to initiate the plan by launching the escape pod. The pod was the same as the ship, generic Nova style. Inside the pod there were two benches along the sides of the capsule, one main turret gun, storage compartments above the grey benches, and a small steering section at the helm of small pod. A key component of this plan was for Kamikaze to move the ship to the opposing side of the planet's outermost atmosphere, so it would be harder to detect were Kamikaze was when the escape pod had landed, and when they had begun the search for the bounty hunter. They approached the atmosphere they spotted another ship, appearing from behind a asteroid. It was in the shape of a palace. It looked expensive, blue lights highlighted the large white sleek outside, it moved fast into the planet's gravitational field.

"Who brings a palace into outer space?" Goana wondered, staring at the palace intently, fascinated by the small mechanical details that had to be perfected for the 'castle' to be able to fly. After all she was a mechanic and engineer.

"Someone who has a lot of credits." Kamikaze responded with a snicker, too focused on the money (as usual).

"Should I launch it now? " Goana asked, focused on her mission (as usual).

"Yeah, go right when they are in the atmosphere" Kamikaze replied. Goana hoped in the escape pod, grabbing her trusty musket, and rucksack, prepared for a journey long journey. Then she buckled herself in, giving Kamikaze the all good signal (a thumbs up) and launched the pod off into the abyss of Kaysheen. It was all up to Goana now, and if the plan went wrong there was no way Kamikaze could aid her.

Goana looked around the escape pod. It was very foggy, and for that reason she couldn't see far from the escape pod window. But she could distinguish a faint blue light-it might be the paladins ship! She had heard all about them of course, their heroic actions echoed through the galaxy. The plan was going well for now, the next thing she had to do was persuade the Nova to help her find Kamikaze.

On the paladin's ship . . .

Shiro was in the meeting room, briefing all the paladins on their new mission. While Allura and Kuran were piloting the ship down to the base on Kaysheen.

"You all know why we are here on Kaysheen" He asked. There was a few mumbled yeses among Keith, Pidge, Hunk and Lance. Shiro rolled his eyes and continued "Well, I know it's not what we usually do, but tracking down a known bounty hunter would put us on the map, and we need some practice in that field. I want to tell you all that bounty hunters play dirty, they have no respect for the health of others. They will keep us on our toes, keep us annoyed at each other, so we are easier to break. Most of them have had significant combat training and are smart, sly and clever. I know that sounds like a long shot, but we need to be prepared. We also need to be ready, even though we are not wanted men, and women," He glanced at Pidge, "-because, bounty hunters tend to go after heroes too to ransom them off for credits. " he finished.

"So you're saying we might be attacked by a bounty hunter? I mean we just defeated the Galra, and now this? I mean give us a break!" Lance yelled, annoyed.

"They might be a hot girl." Keith whispered into Lance's ear. Suddenly Lance's frown turned into a grin.

"Uh, Yeah i'm in!"Lance exclaimed, exited all of a sudden. Shiro facepalmed.

"This bounty hunter is notorious for being a sniper, and also is well trained in combat, as well as one of the best pilots in the galaxy. " Shiro explained. "Lance scene you are our best sharpshooter, you're gonna have to keep your guard up. All of us are going to have to. But remember, nothing will stop this bounty hunter from pulling the trigger. "

"Well, because everyone seems excited, we should all pack our backpacks. Bring anything that could help us. Then get to your lion. Quran and Allura wll stay here and guard the ship. Meet you all at the Nova base. Remember what I told you, and no funny business. " Shiro ordered.

*** Before long, the pod was burning up on the outside, which was normal for when ships enter a gravitational field, and she noticed that the fog was clearing up. Below her she noticed a large metropolitan area, bustling, with large skyscrapers and speeders and hovering vehicles moving about the city. And of course the giant Nova Corporation base. It looked similar to the one on Wakusei, where they got their new ship from. The pod hurtled to the front of the base, before it's parachute deployed and slowed down gently floating to the grounds below. As the pod slowly fell to the ground on the landing strip, she saw Nova troops coming out to 'greet' her. _The NC was right on time. Good. The plan was going well so far._

"Nova Corporation! Open up! " A Nova corporation officer yelled. Goana opened the hatch to the outside world, and there was a large fission sound, as it opened. She got up off the bench in the pod, and grabbed her back pack that she had stored in the overhead compartment. The Nova officers all started asking her questions, one after the other. She couldn't answer them all of course, so she just stated-

"It's me Goana Grey. I must talk to the headquarter officer. "She put her hands above her head. Grey didn't say anything about her being unarmed, but the Nova officers proceeded to grab her arms and pull them behind her back, handcuffing her with the infamous electric cuffs, only used for known criminals and bounty hunters.

"Hey! I'm not a criminal! Goana grey of 501st battalion, captain Grey, hero of the revolutionary war, and protector of Princess Allura. "Her confidence levels rising. The officers stopped in their tracks.

"Princess Allura?" One officer said surprised. He pulled the handcuffs off her. "You are a liar! If you were the protector of princess Allura then you wouldn't be making company with bounty hunters!" Strapping them on a bit tighter than before.

"Why is that?" Goana questioned. "Because she's one of the leaders of the paladins of voltron! " Goana was stunned. "Ya, know you will get your wish to talk to the headquarter officer . . . In handcuffs!" The troops laughed.

By the way, I am so sorry! I put in the wrong chapter as chapter 2. It has been changed and updated and I understand that this may have made your reading experience difficult. I apologize for this malfunction, and hope it never happens again. But, thank you to all those who kept reading my story through the confusion. Anyway, comments and new ideas are always welcome! I love your feedback!

-Bandit360


	5. Chapter 5

**To be or Not to be**

Back on the Ravager . . .

Kamikaze was getting bored of thinking how many times this plan could go wrong, Goana could be captured by the Nova, and they wouldn't believe her story, The paladins would figure out that she was a double agent, and the worst of them all, she could become friends with the paladins. _Ugh._ Kamikaze cringed just thinking about it. She had been in this situation before, and she had learned her lesson. Now, she trusted Goana Grey more than she trusted most people, but not enough were she did not entertain the possibilities of Grey betraying her. The idea that Goana Grey could be her downfall was becoming too great for her to manage.

She got up from the cockpit, grabbed her backpack, went into the kitchen, took some MREs (meals ready to eat.) shoved them in her bag, along with her array of weapons, including a sniper's gun that the promptly disassembled and placed carefully in her bag, some explosives, both the electric shock grenade, and a miniature rocket launcher, (Because you can never be too prepared :) )and her sword that she always carried with her, and sheathed it, along her side for easy draw. She picked up her pistol that Goana had bought for her, on Paula, and went back to packing the rest of her supplies.

 _No_. She thought. _Goana could handle this mission. And she should know better to betray me._ She set her bag down, took the weapons out, and the food _. The best thing I can do is prepare for Goana to betray me. It is unlikely but if she can betray the Nova corporation, then she, with no doubt would give my position away to the nova._

To get the thoughts off her mind she went into the training room, and began to practice her sharpshooting and melee combat. She needed to be at 100% to beat the paladins, if they put up a fight.

Hey! Watch it! Shouted Goana in outrage. As the Nova officers threw her onto the floor of the commanding soldier's office. The officers left closing the door behind her. Grey picked herself up of the cold stone floor and stood up and focused on the Nova commander that stood in front of her. The man had dark brown hair, and vibrant blue eyes. He stared at her evaluating her, with those piercing blue eyes, it looked as if he was staring through her soul.

"My name is-" Goana Grey began,

"Oh, I know who you are. Goana Grey. The bounty hunter's sidekick." He said with a sneer.

"I was held hostage-she took everything from me! My credits, my honor! I barely escaped with my red coat!" She yelled back. "She almost killed me! The only reason I escaped was because I ran to the escape pod. "

"You are not in the position to make demands, captain. " The officer said coldly. "Give me one reason why I should not throw you in a cell, and watch you rot away?"

"If you show me mercy, I can tell you were Kamikaze Kisaragi is. I did significant damage to her ship before I escaped, and it broke down. " Goana answered.

"Fine. But if you show any signs of betraying me, and the entire Nova, you will pay for your actions dearly." The commander threatened, and he walked out of the room, his uniform cloak swirling behind him.

Goana followed him outside, where she saw the Castle that she had seen earlier, on the landing strip. And near the castle she saw, a female figure with silver hair walking on the ramp. She had remembered when the soldiers at the escape pod landing told her that Allura was with the Paladins! Was that Allura?! She ran over to the ship and right when she reached the large castle, she asked Allura? The girl, spun her head around, her silver hair flowing around her angular face, sparkly blue eyes shining.

"Goana?! Is it really you?!" Allura shouted, jumping off the ramp and down to were Goana stood.

"Yeah, it's me!" Goana replied with a smile. "I was looking for you!"

"I thought you were dead-I thought you were gone! How did you survive, I mean when the ice swallowed you-I thought I would never see you again! " Allura said, tears in her eyes, they embraced hugging each other. Goana noticed the crowd that was gathering, it looked like maybe the paladins, they looked in their teens, almost the same age as kamikaze and herself.

"Uh, Who are you? "Keith inquired, brows furrowed.

"An old friend. " Allura answered for Goana. "Come inside, then I can introduce you to a hero of the revolutionary war-Goana Grey. " Allura exclaimed. This immediately caught the attention of Shiro, and keith, who were surprised to learn that she was more than 200 years old.

"How did you survive?" Keith asked as they walked in to the large ship.

"Oh it's a long story, but basically I was fighting in the war, and was trying to protect your princess, and was swallowed by a ice sheet! The sheet, I guess preserved all my bodily functions, and I didnt age a year! " Goana explained, laughing.

"So, your sorta like captain america?" Lance interjected.

"Yeah, in fact that's what my partner called me! " Goana replied. It settled in for a moment. _Her partener. Oh crap._

"You had a partner? Where is he or she? " Allura said, confused. She looked side to side, as if that could make kamikaze appear beside Goana.

"Oh, she is waiting for me in the ship. " Goana said, trying not to sweat nervously.

"Well, I would love to meet her! And I'm sure that the paladins would like to meet her, she could also be of assistance in the hunt for that terrible bounty hunter that betrayed you! " Allura smiled.

" Yes she would be of great assistance. However, she's not really one for finding bounty hunters, if you know what I mean. " Goana said, attempting to save herself.

"I see" Allura's smile fell." But you must bring her over soon. I would love to meet her. "

"Of course." Goana replied with a slight curtsy.

Oh, you know you don't have to curtsy to me! But if it's ok with your partner why don't you spend a few night's here at the palace. Then you can learn more about the paladins. " Allura asked.

"She knew that I would like too. She said that I could go!" Goana hugged Allura.

"Good! We have a lot of catching up to do!" Allura exclaimed as she led Goana into the main control room of the panel.


	6. Chapter 6

**Paladins, Friends or Foes?**

When Goana woke up, she found a pair of bright blue eyes staring back at her, Goana jumped out of her bed-thinking for a second that they were the Nova commander's eyes, waiting to attack.

"Just me silly! " Allura smiled.

"Jeez! You scared me! "Goana said, pulling off her covers.

"Today you will meet the paladins! Come on, get dressed! "Grey smiled, and Allura continued. " There are four boys, Shiro, Keith, Lance, and Hunk. And then the girl, Pidge, actually you have quite a lot in common, you could become great friends! "

"Really?" Goana wondered.

"Absolutely! She is very interested in the scientific arts! She helped me design the suits that all the paladins wear. To be completely honest I am over the moon about you meeting all of them! "

"I can hardly wait!" Goana replied excitedly.

"Well, they are right behind this door! Are you ready?" Allura asked.

"One, second . . ." Goana answered. As she finished putting on her red coat. "All right, done! "

"Here we go. . ." And Allura opened the door, revealing five teenagers. One was taller than the others and gave the vibes of a natural born leader.

"You must be Shiro. " She outstretched her hand. He took it.

"Goana." He answered, he gave her a bright smile. She moved on to the next in line, who was keith, he didn't talk to her, just shook her hand. Next was a strong built guy, who she presumed was Hunk, they shook hands, smiled and she kept moving through the meet in greet. Next she was greeted by a boy who was wearing a sort of blue jacket, and instead of holding out his hand to introduce himself, he held out a bouquet of roses. He said-

"You look like a dream. " And this _must_ be Lance. His lousy pick-up line was no match for her wit.

"Then, go back to sleep." Goana retorted, smirking. All of the paladins let out a snicker, even Keith smiled. The paladins had a newfound respect for their new friend.

Finally, was Pidge, she was shorter than all of the other paladins, but made up for it in her smarts.

"Hi, Goana Grey. " Goana smiled. As they shook hands.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Pidge!" She said, with a smile. Then they waved goodbye and once again she was alone with Allura.

"Now, follow me, I must give you the grand tour." Allura said excitedly.

Back on the ravager . . .

 _Goana should be up here by now._ Kamikaze thought as she paced the cockpit, waiting to see a pod come up here again. Something was wrong. Was Goana Ok? Now it had been 5 days. They had both agreed on 3 days, at the most for gathering intel. _I knew I should have gone._ She thought slamming her foot down on the floor.

This left her no choice. It was a technique that she didn't like to use, and it was tricky. Empathic abilities. She had done it only once before because of its complexity, and how much stamina it consumed. But, maybe it could give her the ability to see where Goana is. After this she would need to rest for a whole day, two, at this distance, before recovering her stamina. The Nova could have found her by then. But, it was worth the risk. _Alright_. Kamikaze walked into her bedroom, shut the door, reinforced her makeshift sheet curtain, and turned of the amber bulb that illuminated the room. _Deep breaths, focus on Goana._ She sat on her bed, legs crossed in a traditional meditative pose, closed her eyes, and breathed.

She heard Goana laughing, saw her smile, then black. Intermittent flashes would come and go, now she was hugging the paladins, helping princess Allura, more black. No more flashes of emotions, no more happiness.

She could barely open her eyes. But when she did, she heard footsteps. How long had it been? A day, more? The door to her room opened, and it revealed one Nova officer, she could easily take out, but not now. She could barely move attempting to reach for her sword, her eyes half closed. Kamikaze saw the officer pull a stun gun. She felt electricity, unbearable pain, and then her vision went black.

***  
"-and so this is the main command center. " Allura motioned to the large room, that was about as large as three of kamikaze's and her's ships. It was amazing though. Her whole trip with the paladins, was amazing. So far, Pidge and her had hit it off, and compared science notes, facts, theories, and much more. Hunk and her had been cooking almost all day, and they were thoroughly impressed with one another's techniques. He was amazed to hear that she had beat Gordon Ramsbottom. Shiro and her had learned about the new (or old) ears, like revolutionary war tactics, and new flying patterns. And of course there was Lance. The butt head to none other could compare. Goana was pretty sure he had a crush on her, because he seemed sorta stalkerish, and was always trying to impress her no matter the circumstance. It felt weird to have almost all the attention. But, she loved catching up with Allura, after all she had missed her for over 200 years.

Suddenly the loudspeaker turned on. At first there was static, then a voice.

"We have apprehended the bounty hunter Kamikaze Kisaragi. I repeat the bounty hunter has been apprehended. We need one paladin to interrogate her. One Paladin. Secure cell block 24601. Ten minutes. Over." The paladins cheered in celebration. They high fived each other. Then she remembered. It had been 5 days. She had forgotten about the mission. The mission. Of course! Maybe she could still save kisaragi, if she went to 'interrogate' her.

"If no one else wants to go interrogate her, then I'll go. ?" Shiro stated

"If it's a _her_ , I'm in." Lance, grinned. This time everyone facepalmed.

"No. Lance you're not going. Even with restraints on, this bounty hunter will kill you. " Goana argued. "I want to go, to see what execution she deserves. "

"So, then it's decided, Shiro and Goana will go. " Allura finished. Soon enough, the two of them were walking down and out of the castle, and into the futuristic Nova base. They walked through the main building, and took a elevator down 38 floors, to the Secure cell blocks. They moved out of the elevator, and through the hallway, and when they got to the end a prison guard greeted them.

"Goana Grey, Takashi Shirogane, welcome to secure cell block, 24601. If the prisoner gives you any trouble, you can use this." The guard handed a remote to Goana. "It will send electric pulses through the prisoners restraints. It's very painful."

"Perfect. It's what she deserves. " With that, the guard opened the doors, and the paladin and the soldier walked in.

"Well, Well, Well, look what we have here. " Goana taunted, She had to keep up the act with Shiro here. Kamikaze looked the same, as she always did, her mandalorian armor, on her top, a chest plate, and shoulder armour, and wrist gauntlets, with her regular combat boots, and pants underneath.

"Wow, didn't expect to see you here." Shiro said, moving closer to her.

"You are unloyal, untrustworthy and show no remorse for your victims. You are by far the worst bounty hunter I've ever heard of. " Goana added. To this Kamikaze laughed. She tilted her head back and laughed, a cold, laugh, with no emotion. While she was laughing and drawing all the attention to herself, and her head, she carefully fingered a com-link.

"Bounty Hunter scum!" Goana yelled. Kamikaze turned. If it was one phrase that she could not tolerate it was that.

"Oh you little piece of-" She ran towards Goana blocking Shiro's view of them, and then placed the comlink on Goana's back. It all happened in a split second. Goana then pressed the remote button, to shock her, and kamikaze fell to the ground, still in shock, the electricity crackling around her. Then when both Goana and Shiro were around her trying to examine if she was dead, or not. Then kamikaze suddenly swiped her foot across the cell floor, sweeping both of them onto the ground. This gave her a chance to escape. She jumped up, and ran out of the cell, closing the door behind her, locking Shiro and Goana inside. She could hear their curses coming from the interior. Shiro used his metal fist to pound on the door, and Kamikaze knew that she had to book it before he broke it open.

They guard was gone, but all her weapons were left behind. She picked them up, and ran down the hallway and up into the elevator. Then she heard the door fall down (that must have been Shiro) and she heard footsteps gaining on her, and she rapidly closed the elevator doors to buy her some time. While Kamikaze was in the elevator she adjusted her wrist gauntlets, and took out her sword, she was prepared to fight Shiro.

Then there was a slight ding, and the elevator doors opened. She knew that Goana and Shiro would be right on her heels so she ran out of the base, and luckily found her confiscated ship on the landing strip. Kamikaze heard a faint other ding, and saw Shiro and Goana exit the elevator. The bounty hunter saw two guards in the front of the ship, and some supply crates, She hid behind a crate so the guards wouldn't spot her. Then she took one stun grenade out of her pocket and rolled it near the guards at her ship. _1, 2, 3._ She counted in her head. Then there was a large bang. She saw the guards on the ground-the stun would only last a bit, so she had to act fast, and Shiro and Goana were still gaining on her. She ran into her ship, starting the take off sequence. Then she quickly threw a strong magnet on the back of a supply crate, and when Shiro had come around the corner, his arm was attracted to it, and so he was pulled away from the commotion. Kamikaze jumped down from the ship, and grabbed Goana, using the force to propel them up to the ship.

"C'mon, I'm not getting killed yet!" Kamikaze yelled.

"Me too!" Goana replied. Kamikaze ran to the cockpit and began piloting the ship out of Kaysheen's foggy atmosphere. This time Goana walked to her bedroom and sat on her bed. Goana missed Allura. She thought she would never see her again. How she was wrong.

Whoooooo Hoo! Almost done with collection 1. More information in next chapter! Comments and ideas are always welcome! Thank you for reading.

-Bandit360


	7. Chapter 7

**A final Goodbye**

Goana noticed something. They weren't in hyperspace yet. She knew that Kamikaze would get out of Nova space as soon as possible. _Why haven't they left the Kaysheen airspace?_ Goana decided to walk up to kamikaze in the cockpit.

"Um, Kamikaze, where are we going? " Goana asked.

"Your going home. " Kamikaze answered, not looking up from her flight path.

"What do you mean, ho-" Then Goana saw what her partener ment. She saw the castle visible from the cockpit, and Kamikaze was flying right to it. Kamikaze knew.

"Look, I'm not one for sameness, so I'll keep this short. But, I know of your relations with the paladins. I knew Allura was on that ship. Don't get mad at me. I was planning this. You two have much to talk about, so much in common. I think it will be better if you stayed with them for a while. " Kamikaze mustered a smile. "But, before you leave, I'll tell you why I became a bounty hunter. Because-I didn't want the same thing that happened to me, the horrors that Mavaldo did to me-happen to anyone else. The people I actually kill-those people are the very definition of destruction, madness, and cruelty. It's more than the bounty on their head. I just wanted you to know that. Thanks for not believing in the rumors about me, the terrible twisted ones, thanks for everything. There's a comlink on your shoulder that I planted on you when we fought earlier. We can contact each other, if there's an emergency, or if you or I need help. And when you shocked me. " She chuckled. "You know that I'm gonna get you back. Right? "

"Of course. " Goana grinned. The castle was almost up to their ship. Kamikaze pulled into the docking port. Goana pulled her backpack over one shoulder.

"Until we meet again. " Kamikaze smiled. The doors to the paladins castle opened. Goana walked in, and gave a final wave of goodbye.

"See you soon." Goana said as she closed the doors. The last image of Kamikaze she had was her smiling, waving.

Kamikaze pulled the ship out of the docking port, and set her course for a new planet, a new system, a new adventure.

Goana sat in the control room, the expanse of space sitting out in front of her, a small ship, that she presumed was kamikaze's. Then her comlink lit up-a message from kamikaze- and she pressed a button on it to play the massage.

"It was a honor flying with you Goana Grey." Goana smiled, as she saw kamikaze's ship jump off into hyperspace. Goana couldn't wait for her next feat with the bounty hunter Kamikaze Kisaragi. Goana Grey and Kamikaze Kisaragi. She liked the sound of that. Yes. It was perfect.

 _To be continued . . ._

 _This marks the end of COLLECTION 1! Thank you for reading! It brings me so much support with your comments! Anyway will begin a new story shortly, as a_ _COLLECTION 2. (Part 2 to this story)Make sure to check it out on my account! Hope you enjoyed this Collection, and stay tuned for more!_


End file.
